A Happy Family
by blackkitty479
Summary: Just a little fluff I've written for the June challenge, "Father's day"...Helen and Nikola go on a holiday at her villa in Capri to celebrate Father's day.


**Written for the June challenge on GW. A/N: I refuse to think this is an AU story. I would rather say that it is a..._sneak peek of the future_ if you know what I mean;). Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written...Oh, and I just couldn't help making that little HP reference...:D**

* * *

Helen Magnus was at her villa in Capri, completely at peace for the first time in so many years. The previous three days had been the most romantic in her whole life. She never thought that Nikola could have a romantic side, but this wasn't the only new thing that she had discovered at him in the previous year. As the last rays of the sun painted the sky with unearthly beautiful colors, she closed her eyes, the sound of the waves hitting the cliffs making her dream.

He watched her as she was standing on the balcony, unaware of his presence, watching the sunset and he couldn't help thinking how much she resembled the sea. So beautiful and yet so unpredictable, so attractive and yet so able to kill you in a split of a second… She looked so at peace, a smile fluttering on her lips as she sang a lullaby to Patricia. Helen and Patricia…the two girls that had changed his life in a way that he didn't think it was possible. To be completely honest with himself, he would have never dreamed that he will be able to get her to accept marrying him. But one blissful night, she had finally admitted and demonstrated –especially demonstrated- her feelings to him, making him the luckiest man in the world.

Without making a single noise (maybe he wasn't a vampire anymore, but he sure hadn't lost his grace) he covered the distance between them and placed his hands around Helen's waist. His unexpected embrace made her startle at first, but after that she placed her head on his chest, enjoying the touch of his fiery lips on her neck.

"What are you doing here all alone, Mrs. _Tesla_?" he asked, stressing each syllable of the last word. Even if they had been married for almost a year now, he still loved calling her that way, mostly because a very big part of him still thought that one day he will wake up and discover that all had been nothing more than just a dream.

She smiled to herself when she heard him calling her this way. She had secretly liked the sound of this long before they had gotten married. Of course that was one of the things he wasn't going to find out too soon. He was cheeky enough without knowing that.

Helen put their daughter which was now asleep in the pram and then turned her face to him, fixating her gaze in his incredibly blue eyes.

"Patricia woke up and I took her here to put her to sleep."

"I guess she inherited your resistance to sleep."

She threw him an offended look. "Actually, Nikola, she didn't want to sleep because _somebody _had the genius idea of placing my necklace on her night table. You know that she is attracted to metals."

"Actually, she attracts metal. What can I say? Like father, like daughter…"

His usual smirk was back on his lips and Helen couldn't help a smile. Marriage hadn't changed him at all. The only thing she didn't understand was how in God's name she had been able to resist that incredibly sexy smirk for over 100 years. A mistake she wasn't going to repeat too soon…She encircled him with her arms and pressed her lips softly on his. She moaned sensually as his lips parted and his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her on the inside. After a long time, he let her lips go, only to be able to explore her neck with his hot lips. But her lips couldn't stand being alone for too long, so she let her fingers pass through his messed up hair, pulling him closer and forcing him to crush his lips onto hers again.

"If this is your idea of a gift for Father's day, I have to say you are a genius." He said after their lips parted.

"Actually, I'm just getting started. As for this holiday, well, it was a gift for me as well. I needed a break. However, I feel a little guilty that I left the Sanctuary."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure the children will survive a week without us. Besides, Junior is more than capable to take care of everything. And he is not alone: he has the other two to help him. "

"Actually, I think he will sort of be alone. Remus and Tonks will probably be busy taking care of their twins."

"_Remus _and _Tonks_? That's new. I am proud of you, my dear Helen. Living with me has made you almost as cheeky as I am."

"No it didn't. But when Kate called me _Bella_, I just felt the need of a good payback."

"I can completely understand that. I am not even a vampire anymore; I don't know why she keeps calling you like that."

"I guess my blood didn't work as well as we hoped." She said, with a little regret in her voice.

"You made me immortal again, Helen. It's much more than I could have hoped."

"The only little problem is that now you can't live without me." she said with a cheeky smile.

"I knew I won't be able to live without you the moment I saw you for the first time, Helen. This just made it official." He said, kissing her again. Without a single explanation, she parted their lips and took one of his hands and placed it on her abdomen. At first, he didn't understand her gesture, but after that he felt a sudden kick from his unborn son. The look on Nikola's face was priceless. As if he would have just witnessed the most impressing wonder of the world. Before she got pregnant again, he had thought that he won't be able to love someone as much as he loved her and Patricia. But his son had proved him how wrong he had been.

"You know, Helen, I am afraid that our son will be a bit of a trouble maker." He said after a short pause.

"Of course he will be. Just like his father."

"I am serious here, sweetheart. Just imagine. If he will have your beauty and my genius mind, not to mention my magnetic charm, no girl will be able to resist him. I mean, I always had a special effect on women. If he inherits that…"

"Well, let's just hope it won't take him over 100 years to pop the question to the one he loves." She said with a sneaky glance at him.

"And let's hope he won't fall in love with a woman that will admit her feelings for him after 123 years."

"That was very cheeky of you, Mr. Tesla." She teased him. "But I guess I deserved that."

"You did. By the way, have you thought of a name?"

"Dane." She said without hesitation, but when she saw his shocked look, she continued: "If you don't like it…"But she wasn't able to finish the sentence, because his lips trapped hers in another kiss that seemed to last forever.


End file.
